Question of trust
by Shadowpoet
Summary: When Kari is badly beaten and sent to the hospital, the digidestined are running out of time to find out who it is. They'll have to work faster before they are all done for.( Will discontinue if no oen really wants to care.)
1. Chapter 1

Question of trust  
  
A/n:Um, I wrote this when I felt like I wanted to. I know it sucks and it's not really interesting, but review pls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' After 16 years, this happens. This is just weird that it happens when we are finally living out our own lives and nearly getting married and all that.' he looked at Kari. A happy girl who had been beaten to near death.  
  
" Who did it Kari? If only you could tell us." he ran his finger through a tube that led to her oxygen. "All you have to do is survive and tell me."  
  
Someone came in. It seems that ever since their group was seperated, problems were growing from them. No one knew how, but Kari had been beaten and was found near Tai's house.  
  
" Still watching her?" Sora asked as she sat on the opposite side.  
  
" Why not? Just because we're grown up, doesn`t mean that I can`t still be her big brother."  
  
"Ken's been trying to find a lead on it, but only Kari knows what happend."  
  
'They found her with no prints on her. TK was out promoting his book. So, he's defenitely not a suspect. Still, he could hire someone to try and get rid of her, but why would he want that?' Tai reviewed." She could`nt have done it herself, she`s not that type of girl. At least, that's what I think."  
  
" What did your parents say?"  
  
" To watch her for them, they don`t have enough energy to come here. "Tai sighed.  
  
" You moved far away from where you were before, they can get tired. "   
  
" So what`s Matt doing?" Tai played with his phone.  
  
" He`s with TK in the airport. Dropping him off. "  
  
The door opened. Ken walked in and looked at Kari then Tai.  
  
" Well, not too surprising everyone is a suspect, including the digimon. There could be a reason why they chose to take a break far away from our houses." he stood beside Sora.  
  
" How can we all be suspects? "   
  
" No main suspect, just a lot of suspects. All of us, except for Cody, was in the area when it happend. Perfect planing."  
  
" Anything from Joe or Izzy?" Tai asked.  
  
" No. I`m gonna go meet up with them, maybe they might get something." Ken said then went.  
  
" So, how did they get you to cut your hair?" Sora changed the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Ken~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remember Mimi, if I get spotted talking to you, they might go for you."Ken didn't face her.  
  
"Ok. Just keep me updated, then I'll be the one informing Tai." She whispered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The train they were both on stopped. Ken exited while Mimi stayed. They looked like they were talking to the person in front of them instead of each other so that through the suspicion off. Ken left and ignored what Mimi did next. Ken walked out into the street and entered a building looking for a friend.  
  
"Cody."  
  
"Ken, what can I help you on?" he sat on his desk.  
  
"You`re the only one that wasn`t in the area."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I`m talking about."  
  
The light outside fell on Cody. He sat there looking at a paper in front of him.  
  
"I`m always in here Ken. The only time I get out is my breaks. I can`t be in the same area just because the others were."  
  
"How else would the person know where and what time we were all going to be there? You can watch us all from this window."  
  
"I watched your car park out there, you don`t see me running."  
  
"I know that you know other people that can do it for you." Ken said. He left and Cody went back to work.  
  
'What if Yolei knows something?' Ken got home.  
  
"Ken, are you home?"  
  
"Ya, I`m back." he hung his coat up.  
  
"Ok then." she came in and gave him the baby."You take care of the baby, and I`ll do some more things."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"So how`s Kari`s case coming?"Yolei began to wash some dishes.  
  
"Not well. Too many people could`ve done it. Even us. But we could`ve because I know that."  
  
"How can you trust the people that you talk to about this when everyone is a suspect?"  
  
"We have enough trust to know if it's right or not."  
  
"Enough trust? That`s a new one."  
  
"It wasn`t when we were kids."  
  
"Want some coffe?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Cody~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He might be catching on to me. Then if he was eliminated then that would be one down. Maybe his two other helpers wold know.' Cody saw Ken and Yolei in their house.  
  
"Joe and Izzy."he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Davis~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kari, the girl I had a crush on. Now she's stuck half dead in a hospital by someone. It could be TK.'  
  
"Davis, did you see what happend?"his roomate asked. He ran inside and looked at the TV.   
  
'Ken`s house? Why there? What happend?'  
  
"Ken Ichijouji, a local detective was knocked out by a mysterious pipe burst in their house. Police are saying that it was no accident. His wife, Yolei Ichijouji, is no suspect. She was in another room with a baby."  
  
Davis stared. Ken is out, so now who`s next?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Mimi~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She turned the TV off and sat there. It was up to her to tell Tai more news about Kari. She decided to get to work and got out a paper and pen.   
  
'I can make this easier by the process of elimination.'Mimi wrote down all of the digidestineds names. She crossed out some names. The remaining people were Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Izzy, Joe, Cody,and Davis.  
  
"That wasn`t much of a help. At least it`s something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Tai~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What if Sora was right? If she was, then this would be a great plot against us.' he stared.' The big question to all of us would be, why?'  
  
Tai looked at his watch. Sora had left 4 hours ago. He looked at his wrist, then a shining object in the corner of his eye.  
  
'Fresh flesh that no one has done anything.'he thought.  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
He got his phone out. That was perfect timing.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Tai did you hear?" Matt asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ken, he`s in the hospital."  
  
"Thanks, I'll check up later. Bye."  
  
'Great, now what would he do? Ken was the only one actually going out there and helping out. He was in here watching in case someone might hurt Kari again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Yolei~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Ichijouji? I have to check up on him."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
  
She went to Kari`s room and got Tai out.  
  
"How`s Ken doing?"  
  
"Still out. Mimi told me to give you this. "She handed him a folded pink paper before she left.  
  
'Hopefully it was some help Mimi gave.'Yolei walked back to Ken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Poor Tai, he's still depressed over his sister."  
  
She made her way to Kari`s room. She entered and gave him a cup of coffee.  
  
'It`s amazing how he`s keeping himself awake for this long.'  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"Mimi made a list. The remaining suspects are Izzy, Joe, and Davis."  
  
"Only three?"  
  
"Ya, I guessed on some of them. Mimi got the idea."  
  
"Mimi? Didn`t you watch the news? Her car was in an accident."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know who the person is ^_^ well ya, thats chapter one 4 u. Review pls. 


	2. Chapter 2

Question of trust  
  
A/n:I have one person that says that Yolei is the person who did it, and one who says it`s Cody. Who do you think it is? Read this chapter, guess who it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Geez, I have to watch the news more often. First Ken, then Mimi."  
  
"She got into the accident on her way back home from something. How did you get it?"  
  
"Yolei came by and gave it to me."he looked at the list of names."Izzy, Joe, and Davis."  
  
"But, how could it be Izzy or Joe, when they are already helping out? Another one is, why aren`t they even hit yet? "Sora pointed out.  
  
"Yet? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Don`t look into it,. It`s nearly 4 in the morning."  
  
"Well, I guess that is right."he crossed their names out. He wrote TKs name down."It could be TK planing the whole thing while he was away."  
  
"Aren`t you going to get some sleep?"  
  
"No. You and Matt are the ones telling me these things, so then how do I know I can still trust you?"  
  
"I`m here with you most of the time. Matt is in the base. What if the person was watching us right now. They might use everything against us." Sora wondered.  
  
"They won`t keep on watching me sleep and stare at Kari`s room all day. Unless that`s how bored they are."  
  
"So then, out of all of us, who is it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Izzy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Find anything?" Joe asked.  
  
"No, just the same things over and over again. You?"  
  
"No." Joe checked the time. "I`m taking a break."  
  
"Ok."Izzy said from a pile of papers. The only light in the room was their desk lights and the dark blue sky.  
  
'Joe is acting suspicious. Every half an hour or an hour and 30 minutes later, he leaves for a break. He could review Kari`s secutrity camera and wait until Tai can leave her vunerable.' Izzy brought out pictures from the scene of the crime.' No tire tracks, but foorprints leading towards Tai`s house.'  
  
He took a sip of his coffee. Outside he heard a car park.  
  
"This place get`s early visitors."  
  
*Knock*Knock*  
  
Izzy put the pictures away and clicked on something on his computer.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Dang Izzy, I thought you`d clean the papers by now." Cody came in.  
  
"Well, I`m always too busy."  
  
"Have anything?" Cody whispered.  
  
"Well, not really." Izzy printed out a paper and gave it to him.  
  
"Joe`s marraige isn`t going too well."  
  
"I`m back." Joe got back in."Hi...Cody"  
  
"I`m just about to leave. I`ll see you guys later." Cody left.  
  
Izzy waived and began typing. Joe looked at Izzy behind a stack of papers. But he didn`t say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Tai~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai woke up and saw..tree leaves above him?!  
  
"What the--?"  
  
"What`s wrong Tai?" Sora asked beside him.  
  
He looked at Sora, she was wearing her uniform. He was wearing his uniform too. Everyone, even Kari, was there.  
  
"Was it a dream?"  
  
"I..guess. You fell asleep for a time."  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Ya?"Kari went over to him.  
  
"I had a weird dream that you were in the hospital, and we couldn`t figure who did that to you."  
  
"That is weird."  
  
"I know." Tai relaxed.  
  
"Because I`m already dead."  
  
----------Flash------------  
  
"Ahhh!" he looked at Kari`s bed and she was gone.  
  
"Tai?" Sora checked up on him."Are you ok? The doctors are just checking up on her."  
  
"Ya, it was just a dream."  
  
Yolei walked in with Ken. His arm had a cast on it, and a bandage surrounded his head.  
  
"Ken`s out."  
  
"Cody said that he got something from Izzy earlier. Cody said he would bring it over, but he has a case. Told me to tell you to come and get it."  
  
"The doctors will be checking up on Kari for the whole day anyway."Sora encouraged. They drove to Cody`s office.  
  
"They said that everyone, but Mimi, Kari, Matt, or TK, will be there." Ken said as they got out. Tai got out and looked at the cars.  
  
"Then where`s Cody?" his voice echoed through the parkings lot`s walls. That and the sound of running.  
  
"Tai, run!" Cody threw him something. A gun-shot was fired and Cody fell.  
  
"Get in the car now!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Joe~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye Izzy."he made his way to his car. He yawned and got in. It was a long research time for them.  
  
"Aargh!"  
  
A car skidded. Izzy`s car was thrown in a junk pile of cars.  
  
"Crap." Joe got out and ran to Izzy`s car. It was in a blaze. He jumped down and looked to see if Izzy was still alive.  
  
"Joe."  
  
Joe turned and found Izzy crawling to him. He went to him and was about to bring him into the hospital when Izzy stopped him.  
  
"It`s not safe for the others to meet me there. Warn them."  
  
Joe dropped Izzy off at a hospital and went to warn them. If it wasn`t all ready too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Sora~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Think we lost him?" Sora looked back after Tai drove for an hour.  
  
"Pretty sure."Tai slowed down.  
  
"What did Cody give you?" Ken got his gun ready.  
  
"An address to meet Izzy later."  
  
"Do you think he`s still in our side?" Yolei wondered.  
  
*Ring*ring*  
  
"Hello?" Tai answered.  
  
"Don`t meet Izzy, it could be a trap !"  
  
"What?" Tai checked who called him."Joe, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I know who ir is."  
  
Tai almost slipped the phone off. He put both hands on it.  
  
"Tai !" Sora took the wheel.  
  
"Who is it?"Tai ignored Sora.  
  
"It`s--"  
  
"Brake Tai BRAKE !!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Joe~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It`s-" Joe began. He heard screeching, then a crash, and then glass breaking."Tai? Tai are okay?"  
  
Joe stopped and dialed Matt`s number.  
  
"Hey this is Matt`s phone. Can`t pick up right now, leave a message and I`ll get back to you."  
  
Joe ended that and caled TK, but it ended up with another voicemail. He called Cody, but he wouldn`t pick up either.  
  
'Where is everyone, when I need them to help me?" his car was on empty so he parked to the side.'Wait, Ken was going out today.'  
  
He dialed Ken`s number. It rang for 5 minutes until Joe gave up on him too. He hit his steering wheel and got out of the car.  
  
"I`ll have to find them on foot." he told himself and began to circle the buildings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Culprit~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My plan is perfect. If only you were awake to see how stupid your brother is." he smiled. "Let`s see him try to rescue you when he is in a car crash himself."  
  
Kari had less tubes on her, and could wake up any time. Unfortunately she isn`t awake now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Matt~~~~~~~~  
  
"A missed call?" he checked his phone."Joe."  
  
He called him back, but the call didn`t go through. He called TK instead.  
  
"Did Joe all you?" TK asked.  
  
"Ya, but I can`t get him on the phone."  
  
"I would call him, but I`m still on the plane. Pick me up, let`s talk."  
  
"I`m all ready driving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Ken~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirens and chatters are what htey woke up to. That and the sound of a baby crying.  
  
"Yolei?" Ken woke up. All of them were full of scratches from the windows.  
  
"Yolei?" Ken checked again. Tai began to arouse. The baby continued to cry.  
  
"Sora, Sora wake up."Tai shook her, still dazed at what had happend.  
  
"The ambulance is coming, maybe you shood leave her with them." Tai suggested. Sora got up and unbuckled her seat belt. Ken handed Tai his gun.  
  
"Meet Joe, I`ll stay with Yolei."  
  
"Let`s go Tai."Sora got out of the car."The crowd is growing."  
  
"I`ll see you later."Tai went with Sora. They ran into an alley.  
  
"What do we do? We attract too much attention looking like we`re bleeding to death."  
  
"Call Joe. My phones dead." Tai said.  
  
Sora got her phone out and called him. She ended it and called again.  
  
"I can`t get it."  
  
"Uh..call Matt." Tai thought up. He wiped his face with is shirt.  
  
"I`ll try." Sora did the same.  
  
"Matt,it`s me Sora."  
  
"Sora, Joe called me and TK. It sounded important seeing he called me nearly 20 times." Matt answered as he drove.  
  
"We can`t get through either. We need a ride. Meet us at...at?" Sora looked at Tai for an answer.  
  
"The alley behind the place Izzy wanted us to meet him."  
  
"Um, behind a restaraunt."  
  
"Ok. Who are you with?"  
  
"Tai. We`ll explain later when we meet up."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Joe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh. Stupid phone." He looked up and saw Matt and TK."Matt ! TK !"  
  
TK saw him and stopped Matt from going further.  
  
"It`s Joe."Joe ran to them and got in.  
  
"We have to hurry. Where are the others?"  
  
"Uh, behind a restaurant."  
  
"Which one?"Matt looked around.  
  
"This is going to take a while."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei stuck in the accident. Cody is shot and stuck in the lot.So then who is it? Review pls. 


End file.
